


#3

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original work - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 1





	#3

Hello Elizabeth  
Everyday I wait for everyone to see me as I really am  
To see me as the horrible mess that I am  
For the broken shards of my soul to pierce the hearts that get too close  
Everyday I wait for them to leave me  
For broken things have sharp edges  
And sharp things stab fingers  
And sharp things slice wrists  
For broken things draw blood  
Everyday I wait for everyone to see me as I see myself


End file.
